Harvester
Harvester is the Xenotrix's DNA Sample of an Amalgamated Mutant, born from the fusion between Black Widow, Praying Mantis and Casey herself. 'Appearance' 'Prior Mutation' Though it was never seen on-screen, Harvester resembles a giant semi-anthropomorphic Praying Mantis with the Black Widow's body as its lower anatomy, giving her a centaur-like appearance. The Xenotrix symbol is locating on her abdomen. 'Post Mutation' Due of Chimera's explosion of rage over Hero Core's mercy and stating her death does not worth it for her crimes, she unintentionally merged her DNA with Harvester and underwent extreme mutation. Harvester now has the matured version of Casey as its body with blue skin, elf-like ears and her teeth grew into fangs with pincers on both side of her jaws; and has two pairs of eyes resting above and below her main pair. While she maintain her primary arms of prior Harvester, she spawn two extra pair of arms covered in exo-skeleton. The Xenotrix symbol now moved to her naval. After adding the DNA sample into her system, she gain the ability to alter her limps into similar mantis blades as the upper limp. It also cause her coloring to be pink and green and purple. 'Powers And Abilities' Harvester has all the attributes of Black Widow and Praying Mantis, making her very agile, reacts quicker then Four Arms and can sprint across the bridge at great speed, leaving tremor in each steps. It's unknown how strong is Harvester but after the mutation, she is so powerful that she easily overpowers Four Arms and was able to fight in equal footing against Titanosaurus. Having extra pair of arms makes her very dangerous in close combat. Harvester can use her sensitive insectoid wings to fly and is fast enough to dash from the basement floor of Nemesis Tower to the sky while carrying Titanosaurus. Harvester can discharge webbing in many ways from her extra pair of arms and she can even project webbing from her twin nozzles on her abdomen. Harvester's teeth are filled with deadly naurotoxic venom and can be eject directly by bitting. Harvester can even vomit a spray of venom that's very corrosive to one's body. Harvester can sense vibrations like actual spiders and can scale vertical surface. The unknown DNA splices into her system grants her Limp Alteration similar as Petrosapien. It is unknown what alien DNA she used to splice the genes. 'Weakness' Due of her spider heritage, it was stated that Harvester cannot survive the aquatic terrian. Harvester's wings can be easily tear off, as Grey Matter succeed of doing so twice in a row. 'Power Level' 'Trivia' *Chimera stated she "webbed up and left her hanging somewhere until she learned her lesson", which means she used Harvester off-screen. *Harvester's name reflects how she kept her victims in webbing so her babies can have foods to feast on. *Harvester was supposed to be the only Amalgamated Beast to be blend by only 2 DNA samples instead of 3, until Chimera's DNA was forcely merged with it and mutated into a new Harvester. *Harvester's mutation scene greatly reflects Kevin's mutation in the original Ben 10 episode "Framed".